1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk clamper, and more particularly to an apparatus for activating a disk clamper by magnetic restoring force in which the disk clamper automatically moves upwardly or downwardly without interference with the optical disk cartridge and the disk clamper has a centering effect and a vibration-absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recordable optical disk drive generally includes a cartridge 13 (see FIG. 1 of the drawings) for protecting an optical disk. The cartridge 13 generally has a thickness of 8 mm and thus occupies a considerable space. The cartridge 13 may be interfered with by a disk clamper 12 when the former moves into or out from the optical disk drive. In order to avoid such interference, an elastic member 14 is provided to lift a lever 15 and thus the disk clamper 12 to a position above the lever 15 (FIG. 2). Thus, the disk clamper 12 is not impinged during the inward or outward movement of the cartridge 13 (FIG. 3). When the cartridge 13 approaches its innermost position, the lever 15 is contacted and thus urges the disk clamper 12 to move downwardly and thus "clamps" the optical disk, as shown in FIG. 4. Such a design requires many elements and the elastic member 14 has to be riveted to the disk clamper 12. Further, vertical movement of the lever 15 requires a considerable space. This is not advantageous to the design of optical disk drives.